


wait for tomorrow

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Older Man/Younger Woman, Please Don't Kill Me, RPF, Romance, Slow Burn, The Rhapsody Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Did Brian May just ask you out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been posted on tumblr, but I decided to post here, too.
> 
> **Note:** Age gap! Brian is 72, female reader is 20+ in this! Don’t read if this is not your cup of tea.

”You guys were absolutely amazing again!” you said and raised your hand so you could give the boys high fives while they walked past you, entering then the room behind your back. All of them were smiling and it made you so giddy to see them so happy. You entered the room after them, letting your gaze wander around, eventually stopping on Brian who was just throwing away his shirt. A faint blush crept onto your cheeks as you saw his bare torso, sweat glistening on the skin, and the sight made your heart jump in your chest.

Quickly you turned your gaze away, afraid that someone would notice your stare and that was something you really wouldn’t want to get caught of doing. You did your best at trying to follow the conversation the stage crew was having but it wasn’t that easy as you kept getting distracted by Brian’s half naked body. You had to bite your lower lip preventing yourself from smiling too widely, as you stole glances at Brian every now and then.

** _Damn._ **

** _You really had it bad._ **

It seemed that your little crush was only getting harder to deal with as the days went by and you had no idea what you should do about it. You knew you weren’t supposed to have that kind of feelings for a 72-year old man but it wasn’t like you could control who you developed feelings for. During the months you had been working with the whole tour crew, you had grown pretty close with them all but there had been something in Brian that had drawn you to him right from the start.

Usually you hadn’t been alone with him, when you had been working on the tour stuff, but after the new tour had started you had found yourself in situations where there was only the two of you. He might have asked your opinion of something he would like to try out on stage or he just had simply come to see you when you were preparing everything for the next show. You had just chatted with him, though mostly it was just him talking and you listening fascinated, and then there had been some harmless touches inbetween – hands brushing whenever he had helped you with something or just simple, encouraging squeezes to shoulders or arms.

Knowing yourself and due to your crush clouded mind, you probably had been reading too much into the touches but no matter how brief they had been, they had always made your heart feel warm and stomach flutter happily. The worst thing, however, was that you also had blushed easily whenever there had been some kind of contact, and you had wanted nothing more than to sink underground and never show your face anywhere. To your surprise Brian hadn’t seemed to be paying attention to it or if he had, he hadn’t shown it – he had only smiled at you warmly and continued talking like nothing unusual had happened.

Of course it was completely normal to blush every now and then but when it happened only when a certain person was present, it was a pretty clear indication of having a crush on that certain person. Or that was how you saw it, at least. Other people would probably think it as a sign of shyness and that was something you could also underline. You were quite shy but in this case your blushing had more to do with actual crush than shyness.

”Y/N!” You were pulled from your thoughts as someone basically screamed your name. Everyone was now staring at you, a little bit amused if you could read their gazes right, and you could feel the skin of your cheeks burn.

”Sorry, did someone say something?” you asked slightly embarrassed.

”We’re gonna head back to the hotel now,” Adam said smiling, standing then up. ”Are you coming with us?”

You looked as others also stood up and tried to think of whether you had something to do before you could return to hotel.

”I think I’ll prepare some little things for tomorrow’s show yet,” you came up with a little white lie but the crew seemed to buy it as they disappeared out the door.

”You coming, Brian?” Roger asked as he was by the door.

”I’ll stay here and help her,” Brian said and Roger nodded, walking then out the door.

The second the door closed with a soft know, your heart was started to beat faster. Slowly you stood up from the chair you had been sitting, eyes now focusing on Brian. He was looking at you curiously, a small smile on his lips. You drew in a deep breath, trying your best to calm your racing heart.

”I lied,” you then blurted out. ”I actually haven’t anything I need to do.”

”I figured that. I don’t know why others didn’t realize it, though, but at least I got my chance now.”

Brian stood up and walked straight to you, stopping at a touching distance. You swallowed as your eyes fell to his bare chest, fighting back the sudden urge to run your fingers through the faint hairs on it.

”Your chance?” You raised your brows confused as you tore your gaze away from Brian’s chest and looked into his eyes. The intensity of Brian’s gaze left you stunned, knocking a soft sigh out of you.

”Young lady, you’re not hiding it so well,” he started, lifting his hand up to caress your t-shirt covered shoulder. ”The looks you’ve been giving and the way you’ve been acting in my presence… It tells more than you think.”

** _Shit._ **

Of course he had noticed. How could have he not? You had only been fooling yourself when you had believed no one would notice your not-so-little crush. You knew you were terrible at hiding your feelings – everyone could see from miles away when you were smitten but you still always tried to hide it.

”Of course, I might have mistaken and misinterpreted friendly behaviour…” Brian stated, slowly running his fingers down, along your arm. You were completely frozen, staring up at him, barely daring to breathe. His touch sent tiny shivers through your body and it felt like the temperature in the room had suddenly gotten more warm. Your heart was now racing faster than two bass drums could be kicked and you had pretty much given up on trying to calm it down.

”Have I mistaken?”

It turned out that your mouth worked faster than your brains as the word ’no’ escaped between your lips almost instantly. Brian gaze softened as he smiled at you and you released a breath you had probably been holding for too long.

”Wait… But you’re not… freaked out that I…?” you couldn’t form a proper sentence as your mind was still processing what was happening but luckily Brian understood what you were trying to say.

”Maybe I should be but I actually feel flattered,” Brian spoke softly and you offered him a bit awkward smile. ”You’re interesting you lady and I would be honored if you joined for lunch with me tomorrow? No pressure to say yes, though.”

”I would love that.” You finally got a proper sentence out, surprising yourself at the same. Brian smiled at you, nodding slightly, and you slowly started to realize what was happening.

** _Did Brian May just ask you out?_ **

”Wait… Are you - -” you hesitated for a moment before continuing, ”- - asking me out? Like for real?”

Brian chuckled, lifting his hand up and gently brushing your cheek with his thumb. ”It seems that I am.”

You nodded slowly, a genuine smile plastered on your lips this time. Then Brian leaned down to place a sweet kiss on your cheek, the gesture making your heart flutter happily in your chest.

”I’ll get you from your room tomorrow at around 11:30 am if that’s alright,” Brian announced as his eyes met yours again.

”I’ll be ready by then,” you stated.

”I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Smiling Brian gave you a little nod and started making his way to the door as you just stood there, still quite amazed.

”Hey, Brian,” you started, turning around and Brian stopped to look back at you.

”Yes?”

”I’m really looking forward to tomorrow.”

”So am I,” Brian said, winking at you and then disappearing from your sight, leaving you alone with a stomach full of butterflies, a warm tingle in your heart and one thought in your mind.

** _Tomorrow wouldn’t come fast enough._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I’m really looking forward to find out where this surprise takes us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise for you - a second part! I must admit, though, that this was planned all along - meaning when I was writing the first part. Hope you enjoy!

You were pacing around the room nervously, checking the time from your phone to make sure you surely would be on time. Then you glanced at the dress lying on the bed, not sure if you should change it on or not. You picked it up and went in front of the full-length mirror and placed the dress on your front, taking in the sight of yourself. After a few minutes thinking you decided to change it on. After all it was one of your favorite dresses, and even though you weren’t really a dress-person, you really loved it.

As soon as you had put it on and turned to see yourself in the mirror again, a small smile rose to your lips and you felt yourself relax a bit. It fitted to your body just the right way and made you feel slightly more confident. Now you only had to put on the shoes and you would be ready – you had already done your hair, the loose braid falling to your right shoulder, and since you basically never wore make up, you had decided to go all natural even now.

The sound of beep made you jump slightly, your phone announcing that you had 15 minutes before Brian would come to get you. Your heart started to race as you went to look for the shoes. Your hands were shaking as you went through the stuff in your suitcase and you could feel the cold sweat forming on your palms. The suitcase was a mess after you finally found the shoes – the ballerinas that would match the dress best. You had wanted to play it safe and not wear heels as you were so clumsy and you really didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of Brian.

You slipped the ballerinas on, went by the bed again and picked up the small handbag and your phone. With a long sigh, you sat down on the bed, trying to keep yourself calm but the butterflies in your stomach clearly disagreed as the minutes went by.

Soon there was a soft knock on the door and you jumped up like electrocuted, heart skipping a beat. You straightened your dress, drew in a deep breath and let the air slowly out before going to open the door.

”Hi, miss,” Brian smiled at you, his eyes immediately taking in your appearance. ”You look beautiful.”

Your cheeks were painted with red as soon as you heard the compliment, and you barely could mutter out ’thank you’. Then your eyes fell down, focusing on what Brian was wearing and you couldn’t help the smile from tucking at your mouth as you saw the dark blue shirt being just enough unbuttoned that you could get a nice little glimpse of his chest. The black trousers were so well fitting and the outfit was crowned by the his usual Adidas shoes. He looked so damn fine and you could have stood there for god knows how long just staring at him but the little voice in the back of your head reminded that you had to leave for lunch.

”You look very handsome, too,” you said quietly, lifting up your gaze. The look in Brian’s eyes was warm as his smile widened and it caused the butterflies in your stomach to flutter happily.

”Shall we go then?” you asked, raising your brow, and Brian nodded.

”Yes, the car is waiting outside as the restaurant we’re going to isn’t so close by that we could walk.”

Brian offered you his hand and shyly you took it, hoping your hand wouldn’t feel too sticky and gross due to nervous sweating.

”Let’s go then,” he stated smiling and you nodded, smiling back at him and feeling the excitement rising its head within you.

X X X

Brian had taken you to a nice, not-overly fancy restaurant with a serene atmosphere. It hadn’t been too big, either, and as your reserved table had been in the quieter corner, you had felt yourself more relaxed and it had been easier to just enjoy the delicious meal and Brian’s company. It had felt like the time had flown and you had been prepared to head back to the hotel after you had finished your meals but to your surprise Brian had suggested that you could take a walk nearby. You had taken his suggestion more than gladly, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible.

That was how you had ended up there, walking along the nice little street and taking in the surroundings. There was a good mix of old and new in the buildings, creating a beautiful contrast you couldn’t help but admire. Every once in a while you accidentally bumped into Brian as you turned abruptly when you saw something interesting in the showcases of the shops. A few times you almost stumbled over but Brian was able to take a hold of you and steady you before you would fall.

”Have you planned where are we going or do we just aimlessly walk here?” you then asked, breaking the silence that had lasted a while between you. Brian turned his gaze to you, his eyes radiating mystery.

”What do you think?”

”You clearly planned this,” you answered, winking at him. Brian chuckled, his hand brushing against yours as he carefully bumped into you, clearly with purpose.

”It seems that I’m not great at hiding things, either.”

”Or then you wanted me to realize that all of this was planned.”

”Fair point,” Brian stated, this time sneaking his arm around you, pulling you gently against his side and a faint blush crept on to your cheeks while something warm swelled in your chest. It felt good to be so close to him, especially as he seemed to want to be close to you, too. Silence fell between you again as you continued to make your way along the street, side by side, eventually taking a turn to right and soon you could feel a light breeze on your face, bringing a scent of sea with it. It didn’t take long as the sea came to your view, the smile on your lips widening the closer to it you got.

You let Brian lead you to the spot where the view was at its best and where you two could supposedly have your peace from possible prying eyes.

”Wow, this is… so nice,” you breathed out as your gaze wandered along the horizon. Brian’s hold around you tightened slightly before he spoke.

”It really is a nice view,” he said softly. ”Quite relaxing, too, isn’t it?”

”Yeah, definitely.”

”It’s sad that we can’t enjoy this for very long as the show duties are waiting for us,” he paused for a moment and you lifted your gaze up to him, wondering why he reminded you of the limited time. The look in his eyes was soft yet a bit hopeful. ”I love working with you – the past months have been great and I’ve found myself enjoying your company more and more with each day. And I would also love to spend more time with you outside work.”

It took a while before Brian’s words sunk in, though you weren’t completely sure what he had meant by them.

”So you mean that after this tour is over, you still want to see me?”

”Yes. But it doesn’t mean we can’t spend time now while the tour is still going.”

”I would love that, too – to spend more time with you whenever possible, I mean,” you admitted after a moment of silence. Brian’s gaze softened even more as he brought his free hand up, gently cupping the left side of your face. The intimate gesture caused your eyes to flutter and your heart skipped a beat before settling on the faster pace you had already come very familiar with. You could feel the air around you change, the pulsating tension coming to hang above you as you looked into each others’ eyes.

The expectation of what was possibly to come was bubbling inside you and you almost forgot how to breathe. Seconds passed, maybe even a minute, and tension was like a cloud closing you into an embrace. Slowly Brian leaned down, you could feel his breath caressing your face and you inhaled sharply, heart beating so fast you were sure it would burst out of your chest. The moment Brian’s soft lips finally captured yours in a sweet kiss, the tension erupted and your knees almost gave out as you melted into the kiss.

Instinctively you wrapped your arms around Brian’s middle, your mind completely blanking out everything else but the feeling of his lips exploring yours. When you eventually parted, you were feeling so light and giddy and dazed smile rose to your lips as your eyes met Brian’s again. Those hazel orbs looked at you like you were the only thing worth watching in the whole world and you could swear you fell in love a little bit.

”I… You…” you whispered, but couldn’t form a proper sentence as the words were stuck in your hazy mind. Slowly Brian started to draw circles to your cheek with his thumb, touch feeling so comforting and you let out a sigh. His eyes never left yours, the look in them changing apologetic.

”I’m sorry if I overstepped a boundary,” he said quietly, the tone of his voice making your heart sting slightly. You shook your head and brought your right hand up, placing it on his chest.

”You have nothing to apologize for,” you spoke softly. ”I didn’t stop you, so you did nothing wrong.”

Brian smiled, nodding in understanding and you gently patted his chest.

”In case it’s not already obvious, I really want this. I want you, us, to be… Well, whatever this will grow to be,” you had to add, just to make Brian realize that you were sure of this developing thing between you two.

Brian’s smile widened, something sparkling in his eyes while he brushed a strand of your hair, that had escaped from the braid, away from your face.

”You have raised something in me – something I haven’t felt in a very long time. At first I tried to fight it, to forget it, but then I noticed the way you were acting and I just couldn’t ignore it anymore. Suddenly there was hope and a chance. And now… Here we are.”

”Yeah, kind of hard to believe this all. I mean, I never thought you would… feel the same considering the fact that I’m much younger but I guess sometimes things just surprise us.”

Brian let out a little, heartfelt laugh.

”I’m really looking forward to find out where this surprise takes us.”

You hummed, the warmth spilling from your heart and coursing through your body in waves. The light breeze hit your face and caught those strands of your hair that had worked themselves loose from your braid. You drew in a deep breath before speaking, a fond smile adorning your lips.

”So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. :) You can also find me on tumblr, @queensilveryrog.


End file.
